Remeber Me, I'm Here
by MaFan
Summary: Just a little add in for 2x10 Remember Me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Rizzoli and Isles_ (sadly) and I intend to make no profit from this. I am merely having a little fun.**

**On that note, please be nice to me! Reviews are appreciated, I want to learn and improve but this is my first ever fanfic so be gentle!  
><strong>**  
>I just felt that there was something missing between Korsak and Frost's dramatic entrance and Jane's party. This story is to fill that little void. I would be tempted to continue this story for another chapter or two if anyone thought there was somewhere to go. Let me know either way...<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're ok, shhhh, you're ok."<p>

Jane could hear Korsak's quiet and soothing voice in her ear as she screamed and heaved her panic out in sobs. She was shaking all over, uncontrollably, and Korsak's arms felt like they were holding her together, at the same time that they felt like the wrong arms.

"It's ok, take a deep breath. He's gone Jane, he's gone." Korsak was trying to be comforting, wrapping her in his arms and squeezing her tight. Letting her know in body that he was here, and that she was safe, but they were still the wrong arms.

Across the room, Frost carefully sat on the bed next the stricken ME.

"You ok Doc?" he whispered, as he pulled Maura up from her prone position on the bed. Maura was shaking and looked dazed, the blood from her neck wound dripping down the column of her throat and staining her jacket. Her eyes moved sluggishly to his face and only when she made contact with his wide brown eyes did everything hit her.

"He…. He… Ja… Ja…. Where's Jane?" Maura was panicking and the tears were beginning to pour down her face in waves as she gasped and sobbed for breath.

"She's ok. Korsak has her, she's ok Doc." He was trying to comfort her, slowly rubbing his arm up and down her back but it was as if he wasn't even there.

"Wher… Where's… Ja… Jane?."

Jane pulled back from Korsak's arms looking him in the eye and trying to control her breathing, matching it to his. Soothingly, he brushed the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, but it was the panicked muttering of her name that brought her out of her shock induced daze and back to the here a now.

"Maura. Where's Maura?" looking around Korsak's broad shoulders she finally saw her friend sitting in Barry's arms and calling her name.

"Maura!" Jane dashed across the room, kneeling in front of her friend and taking the ME's bound hands in her own.

"Maura, look at me. Please." Jane's husky voice was deeper than usual, and sounded cracked and broken from her tears, but it was music to Maura's ears. She pulled her head off Barry's shoulder and looked straight into the deep almost black eyes of her best friend.

"Jane" Maura whispered, almost like she didn't believe her friend was there.

"I'm here Maur, I'm here. We're ok." Barry slowly got up from the bed and carefully pulled Jane up to sit beside her friend. Maura and Jane's eyes never left one another, and as Jane settled onto the bed Maura fell onto Jane's chest, nuzzling her forehead into that space between Janes shoulder and neck, crying and muttering, seeking the comfort only Jane could provide.

"He… He was going… to make… you… I couldn't… stop him… I'm so… so sorry."

Through her own tears Jane could barely understand Maura's string of sob broken words but she didn't need to. She could guess.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, ok." Slowly lifting her still zip tied hands she looped her joined arms around Maura, pulling her tight against her chest. Maura made fists around Jane's blood covered jacket, pulling herself even closer.

"Don't let go, please. Don't leave." Maura was calming, her sobs were becoming smaller, but she was still shaking.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise" Jane still had tears rolling down her face, but her sobs had stopped and her tremors were starting to fall in sync with Maura's, as she slowly began to rock back and forth, the constant motion soothing Maura as much as herself. These were the right arms.

"Frost, grab a blanket" Korsak ordered quietly as he slowly walked over to the joined women. He carefully laid his hand on Jane's back, guiding her down onto the bed, making sure that Maura went with her.

Frost came over with the blanket and carefully laid it over the top of the two women. He felt heat and fury well up in his chest, making his hands shake at the sight of them. They were two of the strongest women he knew, they were his friends, his sisters, and to see them like this made him wish Hoyt was still alive, if only so Frost could torture him himself.

Backing away slowly he looked at Korsak, "It's a shame she killed him." At Korsak's shocked look Barry continued, "I'd have loved to give him a taste of his own medicine." Korsak nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's give them some privacy and call the paramedics. I don't know about the Doc but Jane needs to be looked at and patched up."

Frost nodded his head, "I'll put out the call, you stay here and watch over them." With that he turned on his heel and walked out of the infirmary, leaving Korsak to stand guard over his fallen friends.

_*Cut to scene of Boston and Jane's Dirty Robber entrance.*_

* * *

><p><em>Remember... please read and review! :-P<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone!**

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to complete this, there is no excuse but I thought I would share my sudden burst of inspiration with you all! Please let me know what you think, a writer is only as good as their worst critic!**

**Disclaimer in Chapter One.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The minute Frost returned from making the call to the paramedics, slipping his phone into the case on his hip, he stormed towards the still stationary Warden.

"Are you happy now?" his voice was dark and thick with anger and threat.

"I… I… Uh" the warden stuttered as Frost wrapped his fists into the collar of Price's overpriced suit jacket and rent him from the room, shoving him ungracefully out into the hallway.

"Excuse me! How dare you treat me like this." The affronted ex-defence attorney scowled at the fuming detective.

"Oh shut up!" Korsak quietly approached the doorway. There was no way he was going to miss this.

"You're just lucky that we got here when we did! Any longer and they both could have been dead. We told you! Jane told you, and you had the nerve to call her hysterical!" grabbing Price once again, Frost shoved him against the wall, holding him there.

"I **am** going to investigate this, and if I find even the slightest element of fault on your part, " Frost stood in the man's face, looking him in the eye and breathing hotly against his face, "I'm going to wipe the floor of Boston courthouse with you!"

With one last shove against the wall, Frost let go of the harried and shocked Warden, fixed his tie and walked calmly back into the Infirmary. Korsak stood to the side to let the younger Detective into the room, all the while giving the young man a warm and proud smile.

"You tell him Barry." He said with a quick pat on the back. He was proud of the man. When Jane has requested a new partner and Frost had been assigned Korsak had seen the young Detective as a threat, an outsider. A replacement. Over the time they had been working together, Korsak's opinion had changed. Frost was a good guy, and he cared about Jane and would look after her but he was still no Vince Korsak. After that little display, Vince knew that Barry Frost cared just as much about Jane as he did, he knew he could trust the newbie with his partner.

Vince was knocked from his musings when in his distraction he bumped into a stationary Frost. Coming around to look at Barry's face he saw a look he couldn't quite decipher. Following Frost's line of sight, his eyes fell upon the two women laying curled up and wrapped around one another on the infirmary bed.

Maura was still shaking and he could hear her sniffing, whilst Jane just held her tight and quietly cried. It was a sad and sorry picture; one that broke his heart and angered him to no end.

"You wanted to know what he did to her?" Korsak whispered quietly into Frost's ear, "That's what he did to her." Barry could do nothing but shake his head. It was so wrong that Hoyt got off so lightly as to die quickly! He deserved to suffer for what he did to his partner.

Only moments later the paramedics walked into the infirmary, putting their bags down at the end of the bed.

"What do we have gentlemen?" There was a male and female paramedic, and the male was obviously in charge. Korsak stepped forward.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli and Chief ME Dr Maura Isles, both were attacked by a … Uh, they were tazed and I know that Jane at least had some cuts on her face and neck."

"The doc has a cut on her neck too. It looked pretty deep when I had a quick look." Barry quickly interrupted.

"Ok well, we will patch them both up now and then we will decide if we have to take them in. Ok Lucy let's get to work."

"Righto Mike." The two paramedics picked up their bags and made their way to the head of the bed.

"Dr Isles, Detective Rizzoli, my name's Mike and this is Lucy, we're just going to have a quick look at you, make sure your both ok. Can you sit up for me?" Mike spoke slowly and quietly, he didn't want to scare either of these women any more than they obviously already were.

When neither woman responded, or made any acknowledgement that he and Lucy were even there, he gently reached out and put a hand on Maura's shoulder. She whimpered and winced, trying to pull away from his hand and sink deeper in the mattress and Jane. The sound of Maura's whimper snapped something inside Jane, and she sprang up, putting her body over the top of Maura's making it almost impossible for her to be touched and snarled in his face.

"Back off!"

Mike jumped back, hands in the air in surrender and shock. _Who knew someone could move that fast?_ He thought to himself.

Frost and Korsak's eyes bugged out of their heads. They had never seen anything so animalistic from their partner. She looked sharp around the edges, her knuckles white, arms tense and hair surrounding her face like the mane of a wild lion.

"Hi, my name is Mike. I'm not going to hurt you or your friend. We just want to help, you both have cuts and you need a bit of a clean-up" his voice was low and soft. It sounded comforting and safe, and Jane relaxed her stance, but you could see from a mile away her shoulders stayed tense and ready to pounce. With a quick look to check her back-up in the form of Frost and Korsak standing quietly off to her left, she pulled back.

"Get these off." She was short and abrupt, her voice deeper and huskier than usual, as she professed her still bound hands at the paramedic. Maintaining eye contact, he took a pair of scissors from his belt and gently cut the zip ties from around Jane's wrist. The minute they were free, he hands flew to Maura's back protectively.

Pushing back slowly on Maura's shoulder, Jane brought Maura's eyes to look at hers.

"Maura, sweetie, the paramedics are here. They are going to patch you up ok. Let's sit you up, come on." Slowly Maura followed Jane's instruction and sat up, groaning as her tazered muscles let their objections to movement be known.

"Jane, don't leave ok?" Maura's voice, though still quiet, wasn't shaking as it had been. She was calmer, but the mere thought of Jane straying from her side made the panic erupt in her chest uncontrollably.

Jane could see the ME trying to control her breathing, in for two and out for two – her usual anti-panic method of relaxation. She felt the hitch in her friend's throat as she took her hands from the rigid shoulders, and quickly replaced her hands.

"I'm right here Maura, I'm not going to move I promise. The paramedics are just going to clean us up ok?" She spoke slowly, her rough voice coming across as a husky drawl, was soothing and the tension in the room began to seep out into the ether. She slowly shifted, making sure that there was always some part of her and Maura in contact with each other.

The paramedics slowly moved toward the women on the bed, talking softly and asking stupid questions like "how you doing?" and "how long have you been an ME?" Stupid as the questions were they kept the women distracted enough that they didn't notice time passing, or the men that came into the room to remove the bodies from the ward floor. Within 15 minutes both women were bandaged and had the blood cleaned from the unnatural place above their skin.

"You both seem alright to me. Mild cases of shock, superficial wounds, and exhaustion, but I don't think we need to take you in to the hospital. As long as someone stays with you tonight, I don't think there will be any problems." Mike, could see that the last thing either of the women wanted was to be taken into the hospital. He gave them both nods as they thanked both him and Lucy and stood from the bed.

"Jane, we don't have to take statements tonight. We can sort it all out tomorrow" the last thing Korsak wanted was for his friends to relive this night again. A few hours of sleep wasn't going to make that much difference, plus they had a party to get to. It would be a great way for Jane and Maura to relax.

Jane and Maura gave each other a quick sideways look and silent nods. "Actually Korsak, I would rather get it over and done with, if that's alright. Let's get out of here and back to the station, I have a beer waiting for me at home."

Frost and Korsak chuckled quietly as Jane grabbed Maura's hand in her own and waltzed out of the room. Not even sparing a glance for the still dumbfounded warden standing in the corner by the door.

As the cops made their exit, Lucy turned to her partner, "Mike, you know they both really should have gone in for observation – especially the ME. Why did you let them go?"

"Because Lucy, the care that they are going to give each other tonight, is ten times what they could hope for in a hospital."


End file.
